


through heaven and hell

by kitanthony



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitanthony/pseuds/kitanthony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony is an angel kicked out of heaven for murdering one of his own. Elias is a crime lord literally from hell, and the one who finds Anthony after his fall.<br/>Switches between flashbacks of their younger years and their present adulthood, to cover a good slice of their life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

_The angel sat on the dirty ground, where he had been hurled from heaven, blood dripping from the gash on his face. The liquid falling from his wound was slowly changing in color from ashen gray to black to a dark red. He wasn’t a human, but he wasn’t technically an angel either. Not anymore. He had been corrupted by his crimes, the acts of violence he committed against others._

_“You don’t look so good,” a voice said._

_The fallen angel looked up to see another boy standing a good distance away. Then he noticed the thin but strong tail, curling slowly from side to side behind the stranger. And though the angel couldn’t see them, he knew buried under the boy’s thick, dark hair he would find a pair of stubby horns still growing in._

_“What do you want, demon?” the angel ground out, his battered wings flaring defensively._

_“I just wanted to check on you,” the demon said calmly. “I saw your little trip downstairs and I have to say, I got worried. From what I’ve heard, it’s been a while since one of you’s been ejected like that.” He approached slowly and crouched in front of the angel. “That’s a nasty cut you got there.”_

_“Don’t,” the angel started, but it was too late. The demon touched the angel’s wound and it sparked as though it were lighting on fire. Felt like it too._

_When the demon pulled his hand away, the bleeding had stopped. “It’ll still leave a scar, but at least you’re not leaking anymore.” He gently wiped away the blood from the angel’s face. “Much better.”_

_“I suppose you expect something in return now,” the angel grumbled._

_“Not at all,” the demon said, standing up and holding his hand out. “But I’d like to take you to breakfast, if you want.”_

_The angel eyed the demon for a moment before taking the hand and pulling himself up. “Don’t have anything else to do anyway.”_

_The demon smiled. “I’m Elias. And you are?”_

_“Anthony,” the angel answered._

_“Anthony,” Elias said, “have you ever had a waffle?”_

_The angel frowned and shook his head._

-

A hand struck the fully-grown fallen angel across the face, on the opposite side from the scar that made him so easily recognizable. Anthony let out a heavy breath and looked up at his assailant from where he was kneeled on the ground. His captors were fellow angels around his age, so they probably only knew what they were told about him by their superiors. He wondered if they had taken him on orders or had their own agenda. So far all they’d done since he woke up was force him to the ground and hit him a few times. Must be building up the suspense.

“I hope you’re having fun,” Anthony remarked.

“As a matter of fact, I’m not,” the head angel spoke from a few feet away. He had cropped hair, dark skin and wings in a matching tone folded against his back. “I don’t want to hurt you, Anthony, but sometimes a little pressure must be applied to achieve the goal.”

“And what would that goal be today?” Anthony asked.

“I have a problem,” the angel said. “And this, you, are all part of the solution.”

“What’s my role in the solution to your problem?” Anthony asked.

The angel smiled. “How about we play a game. You answer one of my questions, and I’ll answer one of yours. How did in heaven’s name did you end up working for a demon?”

Anthony shrugged. “These things happen. Why do you wanna know?”

“Let’s just call it curiosity,” the angel said. “Did you really think pledging your loyalty to that kind of guy would end well for you?”

“Well loyalty to my own kind didn’t work out so great, so I thought, ‘How much worse could it get?’ Turns out my boss has more honor in one of his horns than you lot do in your whole population.” Anthony glanced around at the other angels in the room. “Were you guys sent after me and my boss or did you all just decide to take a field trip together?”

“You could say we aren’t so unlike you and your demonic employer. Except we don’t answer to people like him, they answer to us.” The angel gestured to one of the others and he was brought a picture, which he then showed to Anthony. It was a crime scene photo of a murder victim. “Kinda like your friend, Damien. He told us everything he knew about you for the small price of a few human souls.”

Anthony nodded towards the photo. “For someone who looks down on demons so much, it looks like you guys have a higher tendency to go back on your word.”

The angel who had originally struck Anthony earlier did so again.

Anthony blinked hard. “You need to work on your right hook. Very sloppy. You could’ve knocked me out, and then your brooding leader over there wouldn’t be able to get much use out of me.”

“Shut up, reject,” the attacking angel spat.

Anthony scoffed a laugh. “I’ve been called worse by my mother.”

“I had a talk with her,” the lead angel commented. “She didn’t seem pleased when I asked about you, but she was happy to go on a long tangent about you. How you mercilessly slashed the throat of her partner, your other caretaker.”

“She and I remember that night very differently,” Anthony said offhandedly.

“And the others? The ones who decided you were better off grounded and left for dead, did they remember it differently too?” The angel shook his head. “I know they never did you any favors, but that still doesn’t explain how you were driven into the arms of a demon. One who, may I add, hasn’t even lifted a finger to try and find you.”

Anthony shrugged. “Boss is a busy guy. He’s very popular with his crew, which I have a feeling is something you wouldn’t understand.”

The angel smirked. “I already told you, we’re not like the others. We walk the darker path just like you and Elias.”

“You may not work for heaven, but you still act like the rest of them. Same attitude and delusions of superiority.”

A phone rang a little ways off and was promptly answered. Then the punch-happy angel approached his leader and held the phone out to him. “Dominic,” he said. “It’s Elias.”

Dominic’s smirk turned into a full, shark-like grin as he reached out to put the call on speakerphone.

 


	2. two

_Anthony let out a delighted moan around a bite of waffle and said, “Shit.”_

_Elias grinned. “I thought you’d like it.” He’d taken the young angel to a 24-hour diner, one of his personal favorites._

_“How’d you find me?” Anthony asked._

_“I have informants scattered around,” Elias explained. “One of them heard rumors about a ‘bad seed’ in the gated community in the sky. Then you came hurtling down like a faulty firework, and I came out to investigate.” He paused. “So, what did you do?”_

_Anthony pursed his lips. “I killed my direct superior.”_

_“How?” Elias asked._

_“The right blade put to the right part of his throat.”_

_“Why did you kill him?”_

_“He wasn’t playing nice with his girl.”_

_“Your mother?”_

_“Close as we get up there.”_

_Elias narrowed his eyes. “Why did that warrant punishment? It sounds like you did everyone a favor.”_

_“It’s still a crime to them.” Anthony shrugged. “Guess they’re afraid if I can do it once, I can do it again. Can’t have someone like that around.”_

_“I disagree,” Elias said. “Anthony, do you have somewhere to stay?”_

_“You offering?” Anthony joked._

_“Yes,” Elias replied seriously._

_Anthony stared at him. “What do you want from me?”_

_Elias chuckled. “I just want to get to know you. Given the chance, I think we could become very good friends.”_

_“Huh. Never had one of those before.”_

_“There’s a first time for everything.”_

_Anthony peered at him curiously. “What’s your deal?”_

_Elias’ eyes practically sparkled with intelligence and ambition. “I’m a bit of an outcast myself. I’ve been making my own way in the world, rather than following orders.”_

_“I’m sure that’s made you popular,” Anthony remarked._

_“Like any major decision, it’s made me some enemies, but that’s nothing new. Nor is it anything I can’t handle.” Elias took a slice of strawberry off Anthony’s plate and popped it in his mouth. After swallowing, he said, “I have to warn you, Anthony. If you decide to come with me and later turn on me, I will kill you.”_

_Anthony smirked. “And I have to warn you that if things don’t work out between us, you’ll be dead before you get the chance.”_

_Elias smiled. “I’m sure we’ll get along just fine.” He sat back and waited patiently for Anthony to finish his meal, content to watch the angel in silence. When it was time to leave, he paid, and again had to insist he didn’t want anything from Anthony in return._

_Anthony followed the demon out of the diner, part of him still waiting for the other shoe to drop._

-

“I hear you have a friend of mine,” Elias said through the phone. “I’d like him back.”

“You know, I almost thought we got it wrong,” Dominic said. “I started to believe you were really going to leave him here with us. That maybe the novelty of keeping a broken angel around had finally worn off over the decades. I’m glad to find otherwise.”

“From what I understand, you come from the same part of town,” Elias said. “Are you a reconnaissance team sent to take Anthony back upstairs?”

“It may surprise you to hear, I couldn’t care less about this burnt-up pile of feathers,” Dominic said. “Luckily for me, the same can’t be said for you. You want your friend back, and I want you to stop causing me so much trouble.”

“And how am I supposed to do that?” Elias asked flatly.

“Cut ties with your human contacts,” Dominic stated. “You go back to whatever pit of hell you crawled out of, and stay there. Take this corrupt angel with you. Go back to simple demon deals and leave the human world to someone better equipped to control it.”

“I’m not sure I see what you have that I don’t,” Elias said. “Even the wings I could get at my local costume store.”

“The only thing I have that you need to be concerned about is Anthony,” Dominic stated. “Do we have a deal, or am I going to have to find some other use for your friend?”

Elias let out a sigh. “Alright. It’s a deal.”

Dominic nodded satisfactorily. “Glad we could come to an agreement. Prove to me that you’re serious, that you’re ready to leave the surface of the planet, and I’ll contact you again with a location. There, the deal will be made and you’ll get your friend back.” He ended the call without waiting for an answer.

-

_Immediately after recruiting Anthony, Elias introduced the angel to his work. At first it seemed like a typical demon deal with a human, a desperate man begging Elias to help him out of his gambling debts. But when it came to Elias’ terms, things got interesting._

_“Go to this address,” Elias said, holding out a business card. “Retrieve the package waiting for you there, and deliver it to me. Once you’ve done that, I’ll help you out of the mess you’ve gotten yourself into.”_

_“Thank you,” the human said shakily, taking the card and scampering off back to his car._

_Elias pulled a cellphone out of his pocket and sent a text before turning to Anthony and saying, “We’re done here.”_

_Anthony frowned in confusion. “Aren’t you supposed to ask for his soul or his first born kid or something?”_

_“What in Satan’s name would I do with either of those?” Elias asked._

_“I dunno, I just thought that’s how it went with demon deals.”_

_“Most demons will ask for souls or something of the sort,” Elias said. “They’re one of the better currencies where we come from. But I find other things much more valuable. For example, the package I’ve sent that man to bring me. It was put together by another one of my clients, and it contains a file of information on a handful of people I’d like to get in touch with.”_

_“Okay,” Anthony said. “But don’t you guys have to meet some kind of quota to keep your magic or whatever?”_

_Elias gave Anthony a strange look. “I knew the angelic education system was warped at best, but I didn’t know it was this bad. Demons are not so unlike humans, we come naturally with certain abilities. As we grow, we learn to focus our efforts and tend to specialize in different fields. However, like humans, there are many of us who are determined to stay self-employed. Most of them mind their own business, but I have bigger dreams than they do.”_

_“So what you’re saying is, hell is a capitalist nightmare just like most human civilizations?” Anthony snarked._

_“Better than the military dictatorship upstairs,” Elias shot back._

_Anthony only shrugged. There was no love lost for his old home. He felt no loyalty towards the other angels, the only one he’d ever cared about being the one he’d tried to save from being hurt, and even she voted for him to be tossed out._

_“There are many different realms and parts of hell, just like there are here on earth,” Elias said. “Most there don’t see humans as anything more than a means to an end. I see them like pieces in a game of chess. Specifically the pawns, which are considered weakest but, if you don’t keep an eye on them, can sneak past you and become one of the strongest on the board. When utilized correctly, they can be just as powerful as any demon.”_

_Anthony nodded, fascinated by Elias and everything he was learning about the demon. Though the biggest surprise came a little later, in the form of a human boy named Bruce Moran. Elias introduced the two when he met his human friend in a park, soon after the first deal he’d struck since meeting Anthony. He and Bruce were evidently close, if their greeting hug told Anthony anything about them._

_“Bruce,” Elias said, “this is our local bad boy angel. Anthony, this is the human I mentioned who heard about you. He’s the best source of information I have on earth.”_

_Bruce stuck his hand out. “Nice to meet you.”_

_Anthony reached out and shook the hand, but when he tried to pull it back he was met with resistance._

_Bruce gripped his hand and pulled Anthony closer to him, inspecting the angel thoroughly. “Where are your wings?”_

_Anthony yanked his hand away. “Somewhere you can’t touch them.”_

_“Ha!” Bruce laughed. “You’re feisty. That’s good.” He turned to Elias. “There’s a number of bounty hunters looking for your new friend already.”_

_“Demons?” Elias asked._

_“Some of them, yeah. A few humans too. Most are looking to chain him up or sell him to the highest bidder.” Bruce handed Elias an envelope. “Here’s everything I got so far. I’ll let you know if I come across anything big.”_

_“Thanks,” Elias said. “Take care, Bruce.” They shared a parting hug before Elias left with Anthony for his own place, which would soon become Anthony’s as well._

 


	3. three

Anthony crawled away from the wreckage, looking back briefly to see that the angels Dominic had sent with him were badly injured and still unconscious. They had been transporting him from the building they’d held him in to a new location, probably to evade any attempts Elias was making to find them, when Anthony had used al his strength to knock them out of the sky mid-flight. They had crashed into a small building, practically leveling it.

Dominic was nowhere to be seen, but Anthony was sure he would figure out what happened soon and come looking for him. Anthony flapped his injured wings in an attempt to speed up his escape. He eventually collapsed in an alleyway dumpster and grabbed for his phone, dialing automatically.

“Anthony?” Elias’ voice crackled through the damaged phone.

“Boss,” Anthony breathed out.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m okay, boss. Angels didn’t quite know what they were getting into with me.” Anthony looked down at himself, calculating the damage he’d taken from the crash.

“So you’re not in Dominic’s hands anymore,” Elias said in relief. “Thank goodness. Where are you? I’ll come get you, and we can put this all behind us.”

Anthony heard footsteps at the entrance to the alley and held his breath for a moment until they passed. “I’m good, boss. Just gotta make sure they can’t follow me and I’ll be back soon.”

“Anthony,” Elias started.

“Trust me,” Anthony said. “Please.”

Elias sighed. “Okay, Anthony. Let me know if there’s anything I can do.”

“I will. Be safe.”

“You too.”

Anthony hung up and dropped the phone among the trash he was lying in. Then he started rooting around for anything he could use as a weapon. He was sure the other angels would find him soon, but he’d be damned all over again if he didn’t take as many of them out as he could while he had the chance. In his condition, they were no longer a threat to Anthony, but they were still after his boss. He had to ensure Elias’ safety as best as he could, it was the only thing that mattered.

-

_The little building Elias called home was nestled in a run-down pocket of hell where few demons roamed. Anthony was rather underwhelmed with how much hell looked like just an alternate version of earth. The real differences were found in the natural parts of the area, the flora and fauna of hell leaning heavily into otherworldly status and giving off an eerie vibe. To be fair, heaven was a lot like earth too, but full of bright colors and nature sprouting everywhere while the structures were built around or directly into it. Anthony supposed the prettier allure to heaven was an offset to the dull, corrupt population. He wondered what that meant, then, taking into account hell’s dark and ordinary appearance._

_“It’ll be safest for you to stay here with me,” Elias said. “I’ve taken precautions against unwanted visitors, so we’ll get a fair warning if anyone finds us here.”_

_“So you’re kinda like an organized crime lord of hell,” Anthony said._

_Elias smiled. “That’s the idea. I’m still new to it, but I’m getting there. What do you think?”_

_“I think it’s pretty dangerous bringing me into the picture,” Anthony pointed out. “You’re trying to stay off the grid, and I’m like a beacon.”_

_“Don’t worry about me, Anthony, I’m willing to take the extra risk. I’m just glad I could get to you before someone else did. I don’t like the sound of the people Bruce says are looking for you.” Elias pulled the envelope out of his jacket and opened it, flipping through the pictures and papers inside._

_Anthony peered over at the envelope’s contents. “How does Bruce know all this stuff?”_

_“He has as many contacts as I do, maybe even more. While I deal in anything and everything, he’s dedicated to information and human currency. Most of his informants don’t know he’s a teenager or even have any direct contact with him. I try to be the same way, but it’s harder when I’m making deals with humans every week or so.” Elias moved to sit at his table and started laying out what he had gotten from Bruce in a way that seemed to only make sense to him._

_“You got a bathroom or something?” Anthony asked after a minute of watching Elias. “I need to groom myself a little.”_

_Elias nodded, not looking up from his work, and pointed to a set of stairs in the corner of the room. “My bedroom is up there too, if you want to change your clothes. I’m not sure how much will fit you, but you can have whatever does.”_

_“Thanks.” Anthony headed upstairs, leaving Elias to whatever he was planning for the people looking for him._

_Less than half an hour later, Anthony returned downstairs in a tank top and cotton pajama pants, his wings stretching and moving behind him._

_Elias looked over Anthony’s wings and commented, “You cut up my shirt.”_

_“You said I could have it,” Anthony pointed out. He leaned on the table and looked over what Elias had laid out, including a journal he had open with notes jotted down inside. “What’cha doing?”_

_“Plotting out a few distractions,” Elias said. “Some things to get everyone off your scent. I’ve already started a few of them while you were upstairs. Within the next few days, the humans will either be convinced you’re a myth or be arrested for various crimes. The demons we’ll have to send on a wild goose chase into a dead end. I’ll need some of your feathers for part of it.”_

_“No problem,” Anthony said. “A handful of them came out while I was fixing my wings up anyway.”_

_“They threw you pretty hard,” Elias remarked. “Can you still fly?”_

_“Probably not far.”_

_“Better than nothing.” Elias checked his phone and replied to a text. “Well, we don’t have to do anything for the rest of the day at least. Any suggestions?”_

_Anthony shrugged. “Just do whatever you normally do.”_

_Elias stood so he was level with Anthony again. “Normally, I don’t have company.” He gestured for Anthony to follow him so he could give him a little tour._

_They ended up on the couch watching TV, but it was little more than an hour before Anthony started to nod off._

_“You should get some rest,” Elias said._

_“I don’t need sleep,” Anthony protested. “I’m fine.”_

_“Anthony,” Elias warned._

_Anthony caved instantly. “Alright, maybe just a nap.”_

_“Make yourself at home upstairs,” Elias said. “I have some work I want to get done, and then I may as well join you. It’s been a while since I’ve slept, too.”_

_“We gonna share your bed?” Anthony asked._

_“Unless you have a problem with that,” Elias countered._

_Anthony smirked. “I’ll try to keep any jokes about being in bed with the devil to myself.”_

_Elias smiled back. “Goodnight, Anthony.”_

-

The lid of the dumpster where Anthony was hiding was thrown open. Anthony leapt out, armed with a cable he’d found and aiming for the throat of whoever found him. His target easily maneuvered out of the way, and Anthony landed headfirst on the pavement below.

“Fucking moron,” a voice muttered above him just before he blacked out.

 


	4. four

_“That’s enough, Anthony,” Elias snapped._

_Anthony stopped short and took a moment to keep himself from shouting again. He tried to keep calm as he said, “I’m sorry I don’t have your the faith in the guy who ditched you rather than raising you. I’m just trying to do my job and protect you.”_

_“I don’t expect you to understand,” Elias said coldly. “Seeing as the people you looked up to threw you out on the streets the moment they saw fit. However, some people are more complicated than your old friends upstairs. Now I have a dinner to attend. And Anthony?” He stared hard at his friend. “Do not follow me.”_

_As Elias disappeared, the room grew darker and the air got colder. It was as though the place were shutting down as its owner had yet to decide if he would ever return._

_Anthony was practically shaking, still reeling from the first fight he’d ever had with his boss, no more than a year after they’d met. He made his way upstairs and curled up in the middle of the large bed, his wings wrapped tightly around himself._

_Maybe if he imagined it hard enough, the whole thing would turn out to be a nightmare, and Anthony would wake up to find his boss safe in bed next to him. He wasn’t sure how long he laid there, unable to sleep and desperately trying not to think about what his life would be like if Elias never came back. His life, his purpose, his entire existence would become obsolete._

_At some point, close to the early morning he guessed, Anthony became aware of Elias’ presence in the room._

_Anthony folded his wings back and sat up, looking over his boss._

_Elias held up his hands to show off the bloody bandages wrapped around the middle of his palms. “You were right.”_

_Before his boss could bring himself to say anything else, Anthony launched at Elias and hugged him tightly, his wings stretching around them both to complete the embrace._

_Elias let out a long sigh, tired and relieved, and wrapped his arms around Anthony’s waist._

_Anthony pulled away enough to make eye contact, lifting a hand to Elias’ face. “I’m glad you’re back, boss,” he said quietly._

_Elias pressed their foreheads together. “Me too.” He tilted his head up and kissed Anthony, soft and sweet._

_When it ended, it took Anthony a moment to open his eyes again. Then he quickly pressed their lips together again in a firm kiss, one hand sliding around to the back of Elias’ head, the other trailing down to his hip. The feathers surrounding them fluffed as his wings folded in closer._

-

A hand touched the side of Anthony’s face, jolting him awake. On instinct he grabbed the wrist attached to the hand and got ready to twist it, before he recognized the scar that dragged across the palm. His grip relaxed and he focused his vision on the demon leaning over him, soaking in the familiar face and the horns that curled on either side of it. “Boss.”

Elias pulled his arm away just enough to clasp their hands together. “Anthony.”

“I’m here too,” a third voice piped up from across their room.

Anthony looked over and smiled at the bearded, spectacled man at the end of the bed. “Hey there, Brucie. You look well.”

Bruce crossed his arms. “You look like trash. Which is fitting, since I dragged your dying ass out of a dumpster.”

“Dominic and the angels?” Anthony asked.

“They gave up looking for you about a month ago,” Bruce said.

“A month?!” Anthony sat up in a panic.

Elias put his free hand on Anthony’s chest placatingly. “He’s joking. It’s only been a few days since you were taken.” He looked disapprovingly over at Bruce. “Was that really necessary?”

“He tried to strangle me with a phone charger,” Bruce said defensively.

“Wish I’d done it,” Anthony grumbled, though they all knew he didn’t mean it. The three were as tightly-knit a trio as there ever would be. “How’d you find me anyway?”

“One of my informants texted to tell me he’d just seen some guy with giant wings making for his favorite dumpster,” Bruce explained. “I told him if he stopped anyone in the area from finding you, he could retire on a sunny beach in Florida. He distracted your angel friends long enough for me to come and collect you.”

“Huh,” Anthony said. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Bruce glanced at Elias. “Now I think I’ll give you two some time to yourselves. There’s probably something really interesting on TV in the other room right now that I don’t want to miss. Congratulations on being alive, Anthony.” He gave a little wave and made for the stairs to the main floor.

Elias gazed hard into Anthony’s eyes. Finally he said simply, “You tried to die on me.”

“Didn’t work,” Anthony pointed out.

Elias squeezed Anthony’s hand. “You lied to me.”

“You would’ve come after me if I hadn’t,” Anthony countered.

“Anthony,” Elias started.

“Boss, you and I both know I’m gonna die for you eventually, can you really blame me for thinking—” Anthony was cut off as he was pulled into a hug, not so much in surprise but in pain from his wounds. Still, he held in his breath and returned the embrace just as fiercely.

“If you insist on dying for me,” Elias said, “the least you could do is be upfront about it.”

Anthony chuckled into Elias’ shoulder. “You got it, boss.”

Elias let go and met Anthony’s gaze regretfully. “Also, I’m afraid I have some bad news.”

“My wings are gone,” Anthony stated.

Elias’ mouth flattened into a thin line.

“Kinda hard not to notice when two of your appendages go missing,” Anthony deadpanned. “They get torn up in the crash?”

“The doctor insisted they were dead weight, so we allowed them to be removed. I’m sorry we couldn’t save them.”

Anthony sighed. “They were pretty useless anyway.”

“There is a chance they’ll grow back,” Elias admitted. “The demon who saved your life said so herself, that the effects and extent of her healing would be unpredictable.”

“You made a deal to keep me alive?” Anthony asked accusingly.

“She wanted a favor,” Elias said. “That’s all. An I.O.U. to be claimed at a later date. Reminds me of my own enterprise.”

“You shouldn’t have done that, boss. I won’t allow you to be in that position because of me.”

“I know,” Elias said. “That’s why I let Bruce make the deal in my place.”

Anthony’s shoulders dropped as he let that sink in. It still wasn’t ideal, but at least his boss wasn’t compromised for his sake. Then he smirked and said, “That bastard’s gonna hold it over my head for the rest of his life, isn’t he.”

Elias smiled a bit. “Probably.”

-

_It was the morning after Elias had returned from his unsuccessful meeting with his so-called father, the demon who sired him. The young Elias sat at the table flipping through his notebook with one hand and making plans for revenge, while Anthony removed the bloody bandages from his boss’ other hand to tend to the wound._

_Anthony studied the gash that sliced through Elias’ palm as he cleaned around it. He used to be able to heal others before he fell, but he wasn’t sure it would work now. Still, he brought Elias’ hand up to his lips and pressed the lightest of kisses to it._

_Elias looked over curiously and saw his wound had a faint glow to it._

_When the glow faded, the injury wasn’t gone but it wasn’t bleeding anymore and looked at least a week or so into the healing process._

_“You should really save your energy,” Elias remarked. “We don’t know how much you’ve got left for stuff like this.”_

_Anthony shrugged. “Too late now. Might as well make it even.” He held out his hand expectantly._

_Elias pursed his lips but let go of the notebook so he could give Anthony his other hand. He watched his friend unwrap the bandages and brush his lips against the cut across his palm. “Thank you, Anthony.”_

_Anthony smiled up at him. “I owe you my life, boss. Everything I’ve got to give is yours, and then some.”_

_“It’s been almost a year since we met,” Elias said. “You’ve long since repaid me for that night.”_

_“I’m not talking about just that,” Anthony said. “Being with you has taught me a lot. My place at your side has never been just a job, it’s been a purpose to live. Over time, I’ve realized that I have a fate, and it’s you.” He traced around Elias’ wound with his fingertips. “And whatever happens, to me or anything else in existence, as long as you’re alright, I will be too.”_

_Elias just stared at him for a while before replying quietly, “You are without a doubt the greatest part of my life. You may be my lieutenant, but first and foremost you’ll always be my partner, my closest friend, and the only home I know. You’re probably the only weakness I have.”_

_Anthony chuckled. “Well don’t let it get the best of you. I’m not letting you get hurt ‘cause of me, no matter what.”_

_“I have no doubts that you’ll do everything in your power to stop that from happening.” Elias smiled. “But I don’t think it’s something we’ll have to worry about for a while.”_

_“Nah,” Anthony said in agreement. “We’ll be together a long time.”_

_“I hope so.”_

 


End file.
